The Early Morning Dream
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Do early morning dreams always come true? Shreya, who knows to dream only about Daya, too had an early morning dream that too on valentine's day. lets see what happens with her! Topaz007, here is your requested, Valentine's day special Os from my side, dedicated to all die-hard dareya lovers.


**~~~ The Early Morning Dream ~~~**

 _Shreya stopped breathing. Thanks to the God, her heart was still beating, otherwise whatever happened with her just a few seconds ago, was something so unbelievable, that was enough to take her life away from her body._

 _Yes, just a few seconds ago the three loveliest words along with her lovely name, "I love you Shreya" fell into her ears from his mouth. She was cupid-struck. She blinked her eyes thrice with her mouth wide opened to make sure that whatever she heard was real. But before she could shut her wide opened mouth, she had been pulled closer to him and now he was sucking her soft warm lips._

 _As he pulled her towards him, something pricked shreya's right foot causing a sharp pain, probably her foot fell on any sharp object lying on the floor. But Shreya ignored her pain, and didn't care to look at that object harming her foot. She just clutched his shoulders and started responding the kiss. He was surprised at her such passionate response. He separated and looked at her. Shreya blushed and hid her face in his chest. He smiled and embraced her lovingly. He kissed her head and again whispered_ , "I love you Shreya."

 _Shreya smiled and cuddled closer. Her eyes were closed. He separated and cupped her face._

"Shreya, tum kuch nahi bologi?"

 _Shreya's eyes were still closed. She smiled and whispered_ , "I love you too".

"Aa haan, aise nahi aankhe kholo aur meri aankho me dekh kar bolo." _He said tucking her locks behind her ear._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and said_ , "I love you too sir."

 _But as she opened her eyes, she couldn't find anybody there. She was lying on her bed hugging the pillow near her chest. She threw the pillow aside and got up quickly. She rubbed her eyes and set her messy hair_.

"Hmph... Sapna tha! Wahi main kahu daya sir itni jaldi Europe se wapas kaise aa gaye? Aur aa bhi gaye to kaun sa wo mujhe I love you bolkar kiss karne lagege? Meri kismat me to shayad sirf sapne dekhna hi likha hai." _She sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall._

"Ohh..abhi sirf 4 baje hain. Oh God! Daya sir aap bhi na, see, aapke sapno ki wajeh se mujhe 4 baje uthna pada." _After a while she realized something_ , "waise maine suna hai ki 4 baje subeh ke waqt dekhe gaye sapne sach hua karte hain." _She jerked her head,_ "huhh... Whatever, agar hote bhi hain to at least mere case me to impossible hi hai." _She murmured and suddenly her eyes fell on the calendar hanging on the wall._

"14th Feb!... Oh my God, aaj to Valentines day hai. Daya sir ab to aapki aur bhi yaad aayegi. Kyun nahi hain aap yaha, main aapko kitna miss kar rahi hu. Kab aayenge aap, please jaldi aaiye na. Kitne dink se aapko dekha tak nahi. Ab aur nahi raha jata. I am missing you so much." _She grabbed the pillow and again fell on the bed hugging it near her heart. She again slept._

 _In morning at 6:00 AM she again woke up by her alarm clock. She turned off the alarm and headed to bathroom. After some minutes, she came out of the bathroom in her pink cotton bathrobe. She took out her clothes from the cupboard and kept on the bed. She was about to change, but stopped as she remembered something._

 _She went downstairs and came into the lawn near her pets. A pair of beautiful rosy-faced lovebirds. She smiled seeing them. She put the bowl of mix of some seeds and nuts in front of them_.

"I am sorry, I am too late, bahut bhookh lagi hogi na. Ye raha tum dono ka breakfast, chalo chalo chalo jaldi se kha lo, phir mujhe bureau bhi Jana hai na." _She said sweetly but the two lovebirds were so much busy in pampering each other that they both did not pay any attention neither to shreya nor to their food._

 _Shreya was surprised_ , "offo... Are baba mana ki aaj valentines day hai but iska matlab ye to nahi na ki tum dono romance hi karte raho, khana hi na khao." _She said putting her hands on her waist. But they still didn't look at her._

 _Shreya sighed_ , "ufff... Daya sir, dekhiye in dono ko, aur ho sake to kuch seekhiye. Kya badnaseebi hai meri, sari duniya ishq kar rahi hai aur main sirf aapka intejar. Kya mera ye intejar kabhi khatam bhi hoga? Kya in dono ki tarah kabhi hum bhi sath honge? Love birds ki tarah?"

 _Shreya didn't want to be sad. She put an end to her thoughts and moved from there. After sometime she was in bureau. She started working as usual. But she was unable to concentrate for some unknown reasons._

 _She thought to go and do some chit chats with other female cops. But some of them were not present today. She got to know that they were on a date with their respective boyfriends. Those who were present were busy in their romantic chats on phone. Shreya was totally annoyed seeing them. Everybody was busy in celebrating the fest of romance, and she was sitting all alone with sad face. She was alone on this Valentines Day too, because her valentine was busy in solving a murder mystery, that too in Europe._

"Oh God, why only me, mere sath hi aisa kyun hota hai. Sab apne boyfriends ke sath long drive enjoy kar rahe hain, even is Jaywanti ko bhi heart shaped greetings bhejne wala koi hai, aur ek main, kal bhi akeli thi, aur aaj bhi akeli hu." _She was cursing her fate when Dr. Tarika came and invited her in cafeteria for a cup of coffee._

"Shreya, you know what, aaj salunkhe sir ne mujhe jaldi chutti de di, I am so happy. Abhijeet ne sham ko date pe jane ka promise kiya hai." _Tarika said in a cheerful voice_.

"Oh really, great yaar, par Salunkhe sir maan kaise gaye, tumhe jaldi chutti dene ke liye.?" _Shreya asked sipping her coffee._

"Are unhone mujhe jaldi chutti nahi di, khud ko jaldi chutti di hai. Are bhai unki bhi date hai aaj to." _Tarika said chuckling._

"Oho...kya baat hai! To matlab aaj humare dono forensic experts apne apne partners ke sath date pe ja rahe hain." _shreya said winking at tarika._

"Ji sirf forensic experts hi kyun, aapke cops kya kam hain? Sabke sab already nikal chuke hain apni apni girlfriends aur boyfriends ke sath." _Tarika said with a naughty grin._

"Han, bas ek mujhe chodkar." _Shreya said sadly lowering her head._

 _Tarika's smile vanished seeing shreya sad_. "Oho... Shreya tu bhi na, sad kyun ho rahi hai yaar. Ab daya yaha hai hi nahi to...

 _Shreya cut her in between_

"Hote bhi to kya karte wo tarika. Huhh... Unhe kabhi meri feelings najar aati hain? Unke liye jaise koi aur din waise hi ye din." _Shreya said a bit angrily. She sighed and continued,_ "last year to mujhe khud hi andaja nahi tha apni feelings ka, aur jab hua, to isi din ka intejar kar rahi thi. Maine socha tha ki shayad ek saal kafi hain, unhe mere dil ki baat samajhne ke liye. Socha tha ki is valentine day par shayad main akeli nahi rahungi. But see, akeli hi hu na." _Shreya said looking at tarika with moist eyes_.

 _Tarika kept her hand on shreya's and gave a gentle squeeze_. "Shreyaaaa... Hold on...mana ki daya tumse kabhi kuch kehta nahi, lekin iska matlab ye to nahi ki wo tumhare liye kuch feel nahi karta. In fact pura bureau janta hai, hum sab jante hain ki uske dil me tumhare liye ek soft corner hai. Tum uske liye bahut special ho stupid. Aur rahi baat akele hone ki to akela to wo bhi hai na. Apne desh se door, apne ghar se door, apne pariwar se door. Tum kaise keh sakti ho ki wo tumhe miss nahi kar raha hoga. Kya uska dil nahi chah raha hoga aaj ka din tumhare sath spend karne ko."

 _Now shreya realized her mistake. She knew that he loves her what if he never says, his eyes say all when she looks into his eyes._ "Tarika, you are right. Main bhi na, dimag kharab ho gaya hai mera, wo nahi bolte to kya hua, par unke dil ka haal to main bhi janti hu." _She said with a shy smile._

 _Tarika too smiled at her_ , "bahut miss kar rahi ho na use, call kyun nahi kar leti?"

"Secret mission hai tarika. Koi unse contact nahi kar sakta. Warna tumhe kya laga hai, main ab tak aise muh latkaye baithe hoti. Anyway, coffee to khatam ho gayi. Ab main chalti hu, thoda kaam hai, phir main bhi jaldi nikal jaungi aaj. Bye, and enjoy your date." _Shreya said and bid a goodbye to tarika she left from there._

 _Till evening Shreya finished her work and went back to her sweet home. It was past 9 of the night. Shreya lazily got up to prepare dinner for herself as the maid was on leave today._

"Ab akele khud ke liye khana kaun banaye, how boring. Par bhookh lagi hai, kuch to banana hi padega. Ye Lakshmi ki to khair nahi, aane do kal, ek din ka bolkar 2 din ki chutti maar leti hai." _Shreya was murmuring to herself chopping the potatoes._

 _She prepared dinner in almost 1 hour. It was 10 o'clock now. She brought the foods on the dining table._

 _She turned to go to bring water bottles from kitchen. But, just then the doorbell rang._

'Ding-dong'

 _Shreya stopped at her place_ , "uff... Ab is waqt raat ke 10 baje kaun aaya hoga? Koi sukoon se dinner bhi nahi karne deta." _Shreya was murmuring but moved to open the door._

 _The doorbell rang again._

'Ding-dong...ding-dong'

"Are baba aa rahi hu" _shreya shouted approaching the main door._

 _She opened the door with_ , "han kaun..." _But stopped as she saw him standing there with a carry bag hanging on his left shoulder held by his hand and a small trolley bag kept down near his feet._

 _As he saw her, a tiny smile came instantly on his lips. Shreya looked here and there and then blinked her eyes to make sure that it's not a dream. But it was really hard for her to believe that he was standing in front of her._

"Daya sir... Aap?" _She asked coming out of the state of shock._

 _Daya took the bag off his shoulder_ , "han main, tum itni hairan kyun ho mujhe yaha dekh ke?" _He asked looking confusingly at her._

"Nahi sir... Main hairan nahi hu. Par aap to next week aane wale the. Itni jaldi kaise?" _She asked hiding her excitement and happiness seeing him there._

"Kyun kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya to main jaldi aa gaya. Tum mere jaldi aane se khush nahi ho?" _Asked daya._

"Na...nahi sir, aisi baat nahi hai. But ye bags?" _She asked looking at his luggage._

"Han wo direct airport se aa raha hu na, bas abhi 1 ghante pehle hi flight land hui. Wo actually, kya hai na , main bahut thak gaya hu. Bas ghar Jake rest Karna chahta tha, lekin tum to janti ho ki mera ghar yaha se aur bhi door hai. Airport ke raste me tumhara ghar mere ghar se pehle padta hai to maine socha ki kyun na yahi ruk kar rest kar lu. Apne ghar tak jane ki mujhme himmat nahi bachi. So if you don't mind. Main ruk sakta hu yaha?" _He asked looking around._

 _Shreya was damn excited inside_."of course sir, I don't mind. Aap yaha rest kar sakte hain."

"Are you sure? Kyunki abhi tak tumne mujhe andar nahi bulaya. Itni der se darwaje pe khade hokar sirf sawal kiye ja rahi ho." _Daya said with a sense of sarcasm._

 _Shreya hit her head_ , "oops, I am so silly. Sorry sir, main bhi na aap please andar aaiye na." _She said taking the bag from his hand. She came inside, followed by daya._

 _Shreya was about to put the bag on the table, when daya said,_ "sambhal ke, isme sab ke liye gifts hain."

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "ohh" _she said and then carefully placed the bag on the nearby table. She then turned to daya,_ "sir aap, jakar fresh ho jaiye, maine bas abhi abhi dinner prepare kiya hai. Aap bhi khana kha kar phir rest kariye."

"Are nahi shreya, mujhe bhookh nahi hai. Tum kha lo" _daya said nodding in no._

"Sir please, aise kaise main akele kha lu. Kuch khas to nahi banaya hai, but itna bura bhi naya banaya hai. Thoda sa taste hi kar leejiye sir." _Shreya said requesting him._

"Achha theek hai, ab tum itni zid kar rahi ho to, thoda sa kha leta hu. Waise bhi kafi din ho gaye tumhare hath ka khana khaye huye." _He said with a cute smile._

 _Shreya too smiled back_ , "fine! Aap fresh hokar aaiye, tab tak main khana lagati hu." _She said and instructed him towards the bathroom. Daya went folding his sleeves._

 _As he went, shreya almost jumped in excitement behind him. She wanted to dance at the moment. She was tired and hungry a few minutes ago, but now seeing him, she had forgotten everything. She was flying in air with joy and happiness because she knew very well that he is there definitely for some good purpose, but what's that? She thought its better to leave it up to him. Finally they both are gonna have their dinner together. She is not alone on this valentines day. Her valentine is there with her. She was still dipped in her thoughts, when daya came back, rubbing his face and hands with a hand towel_.

"Are shreya, kya hua abhi tak khana nahi lagaya, kya sochne lagi?" _He asked finding her lost._

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts_ , "are sir, aap aa gaye. Khana lag gaya hai, aap baithiye main bas pani lekar aati hu." _She said and moved inside kitchen._

 _She took the Jug and started pouring water in it. Just then daya too entered the kitchen. He came and stood just behind her._

"Shreya waise, tumne mujhse ye nahi pucha ki main tumhare ghar pe hi kyun ruka, tumse bhi pehle nikhil aur Freddy ka ghar padta hai, waha kyun nahi?" _He asked in a soft voice standing just behind her._

 _Shreya stopped pouring water and looked at him through corner of her eyes_ , "kyun sir, aap nikhil aur Freddy sir ke ghar pe kyun nahi ruke?"

 _Daya caught her shoulders and made her to face him._ "Shreya, ye bhi koi puche wali baat hai? Jaldi jaldi apna kaam khatam karke, waqt se pehle wapas tumhare liye hi to aaya hu main." _Shreya looked into his eyes._

"Mere liye?" _She asked in a low voice still looking into his eyes._

"Sirf tumhare liye." _He cupped her face,_ "shreya tumhari aankhe bata rahi hain ki tum kitna besabri se mera intejar kar rahi thi. Aur main bhi kitna bewkoof hu, tumhe bas intejar karwata raha. Lekin ab aur nahi. " _he said looking deep into his eyes._

 _They kept looking at each other without saying anything. Daya broke the silence_ , "pata hai shreya, maine bhi khud se promise kiya tha ki, is valentines day par main bhi akela nahi rahunga, balki apni valentine ke sath rahunga. Aur isiliye sab kuch chod ke chala aaya tumhare paas, tum hi to ho meri valentine." _He said resting his forehead on her._

 _Shreya said nothing, she just closed her eyes trying to believe in her destiny. Daya lifted his head and saw tears in corner of her eyes. He rubbed her tears. Now shreya opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. She held his hand,_ "bahut intejar karaya aapne, lekin main janti thi, ek na ek din mera ye intejar jaroor khatam hoga."

 _Daya smiled at her,_ "maine kaha ki main sabke liye gifts lekar aaya hu, puchogi nahi ki tumhare liye kya laya hu?" _He asked caressing her cheek ._

"Kya laye hain aap mere liye?" _She asked looking deep in his eyes._

 _Daya smiled and put his hand in his pocket and took out a tiny metal key and gave it to shreya._

"Ye...valentines key?" _Shreya was overwhelmed. She grabbed the key and looked at him._

"Tumhe pata hai shreya, is key ko love ka symbol mana jata hai. Aur ise kisi ko kyun diya jata hai?" _Daya asked fixing his eyes on her._

"Kyun diya jata hai?" _Shreya asked blushing._

"To unlock the giver's heart. Ab maine ye key tumhe di hai, to jara kholo mere dil ka tala, aur dekho kya hai is dil me tumhare liye." _Daya said moving closer._

 _Shreya blushed and she too took one step closer to him_. "Aapke dil ki baat janne ke liye mujhe kisi chabi ki jarurat nahi. Aapki aankho se aapke dil ka haal saaf saaf jhalakta hai." _She said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya smiled and moved his face closer. He slid his hand in her hair and removed her hairpin and dropped it down. He moved his fingers in her loose hair and pulled her closer by her waist. He then looked hungrily at her soft red plumy lips. He couldn't hold. He whispered_ , "I love you shreya" _and kissed on her lips._

 _Shreya hugged him tightly and started kissing him back. Daya pulled her more closer still kissing her. Shreya's right bare foot fell on her hairpin lying on the floor. She felt a sharp prick. But didn't care much about the pain. She continued kissing him pouring all her love and feelings for him._

 _After kissing each other for a long session, they separated. Shreya blushed, she had not enough courage to meet his eyes. She lowered her face. She moved her right foot and saw her hairpin pricking her foot. She got to see the sharp object hurting her foot which she couldn't see in her morning dream. She smiled at herself._

"Oh to ye hai wo , Jo sapne me mere pairo me chubh raha tha. Subeh ka sapne sach hota hai, ye suna tha, lekin ek hi pal me mere sare sapne sach ho jayenge ye kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha." _Shreya thought still smiling and looking down._

 _Daya saw her smiling. He lifted her face up and looked at her,_ "kya hua, akele hi muskurati ja rahi ho?"

 _Shreya looked at him and blushed. She tucked her hair behind and turned her face and again started pouring the water into the Jug._ "Kuch nahi, main bas ye keh rahi thi ki, aap table pe chaliye, khana thanda ho raha hai." _She said without looking at him_.

"Oh... Ok..." _Daya said and moved to dining table._

 _As he went shreya instantly turned to look at him. She saw him standing near the table and serving the food in two plates like a sweet husband. Shreya didn't know why but felt an immense feeling of love and affection for him. She ran to him and hugged his chest from behind resting her face on His back._

 _Daya smiled cutely at her. He left the plates and held her hands_ , "Memsaab, ab khana thanda nahi ho raha hai?"

"Nahi... I love you." _She said moving his hands on his chest and rubbing her cheek on his back._

 _Daya smiled and turned, he then hugged her and started caressing her back and arms._ "I love you too shreya. You know, maine socha tha ki aaj ka pura din tumhare sath bitaunga, but kya karu, flight late ho gayi. Par phir bhi aaj ka din khatam hote hote main tumhare paas aa hi gaya."

 _Shreya smiled, burying her face in his chest_. "Hum dono sara din sath nahi the to kya hua, ab se to mere liye har din valentine day hoga." _She tightened her grip .Both remained silent hugging each other._

 _After some seconds shreya heard the chirping voice of the two love birds outside._

 _They both were happy and amused seeing another beautiful pair of love birds along with them on this valentine._

.

.

 _ **~~~ Happy Valentine's Day ~~~**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Happy Valentine 's Day to all of you!

I wrote it on special request of Topaj007, hope it was up to your expectations.

Shreya, you too requested me to write an OS on valentines day. Hope you too liked it.

.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


End file.
